Such fitting parts are generally known from the prior art and are used, for example, for making available a foldable table surface on the rear of a vehicle seat backrest. The fitting part comprises for this purpose a flap element which is embodied in the manner of a tabletop and which can be pivoted between a non-use position and a use position. In the non-use position, the flap element is arranged parallel to the backrest with the result that the sitting space for a vehicle occupant sitting on a rear seat bench behind is not restricted. The vehicle occupant can transfer the flap element from the non-use position into a substantially horizontal use position in which the flap element serves as a table surface for the vehicle occupant. In the use position, the flap element is fixed by means of a retainer element, with the result that undesired folding back of the flap element into the non-use position is prevented owing to weight acting on the flap element.
A disadvantage with such fitting parts, is that horizontal orientation of the flap element can be ensured only if the backrest has a precisely defined angle of inclination relative to the horizontal. Adjustment of the backrest inclination, for example for comfort adjustment for a further vehicle occupant sitting on this vehicle seat, leads to a situation in which the flap element can no longer be oriented horizontally.
In order to avoid this problem, fitting parts which are not secured directly to the backrest, but are instead pivotably secured to additional carrier elements which are each rigidly connected to a seat part of the vehicle seat on both sides of the vehicle seat are known from the prior art. Such a design is comparatively complex and costly.